Epiphyte
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Semua terjadi begitu cepat: dia menebang pohon kesukaanku, dia injak bunga-bunganya, disiramnya aku dengan lumpur dan kotoran, dan aku berdosa. Hina dina. Fict untuk SasuNaru Day 2013 #1


**Disclaimer**: Anime/manga Naruto beserta characternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman charanya pada fict ini. Plot dapat dari hasil baca manga Escape milik Kyuugou. Selebihnya, punya saya.

**Warning**: AU. OOC. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan saya. Yaoi. Soft Lemon. SM. Bitch!Naruto. Mucikari!(?)Sasuke. Endingnya Gantung! Pakai sudut pandang Naruto. Suka gak suka baca aja. Kalo benci, silakan benci saya. Tapi, tanggung sendiri dosanya, ya :)

.

**Hama Hitam mempersembahkan**

**EPIPHYTE**

.

.::Selamat Menikmati::.

.

Aku pikir, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi kakakku selain ketika orang yang dia cintai mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati di depan pendeta dan para undangan resepsi pernikahannya.

Kakakku, Sakura. Dia cantik, secantik bunga sakura yang mekar dimusim semi. Aku sangat menyayanginya, menganguminya. Dan selalu ingin melindunginya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memiliki keinginan melukai perasaannya, menyakiti hatinya.

Namun, seperti halnya bunga sakura. Dia sangat rapuh dan tak bisa memiliki umur yang panjang untuk hidup dan mekar. Dan aku pun tak mampu menyalahkan ibu yang sudah memberinya warisan berupa penyakit jantung kepadanya. Dia lemah. Tubuhnya rapuh. Serapuh bunga sakura yang mudah gugur karena tertiup angin. Namun meski begitu, kak Sakura adalah wanita yang tangguh.

Dia tak pernah menyesali keadaan. Berbeda denganku yang selalu mengeluh karena ini dan itu. Mengeluh pada kondisi kami yang sekarang, yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan saat ayah dan ibu masih hidup.

Kecelakaan itu merenggut segalanya. Nyawa ayah. Pun nyawa ibu tak mampu terselamatkan meskipun sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Dan terima kasih untuk warisan ayah dan ibu yang lain, yang berupa utang piutang yang belum terbayarkan. Yang membuat aku dan kak Sakura harus ditendang dari rumah besar kami, membawa kami terkatung-katung di jalanan.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kak Sakura tetaplah kak Sakura. Wanita yang selalu kukatakan wanita tertangguh yang pernah kukenal. Dia—orang yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk tetap bersyukur dan sabar pada segala ujian yang telah diberikan olehNya. Matanya yang sejuk nun lembut selalu mampu mengusir lelah dan kesalku setiap selesai bekerja seharian penuh untuk mencari sesuap nasi dan seresep obat untuk kak Sakura. Setidaknya satu hal yang begitu kusyukuri dalam hidupku. Kehadiran kak Sakura yang selalu ada di sampingku. Apapun kondisiku.

Aku tak mengenal kata sekolah lagi semenjak kami ditendang keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa satu sen pun uang. Aku menjual baju seragamku, semua peralatan sekolahku, buku-bukuku. Aku tak memerlukan itu semua, karena hal yang berharga adalah kesehatan kakakku. Aku harus memastikan kak Sakura makan teratur, dan bergizi dan tidak berbahaya untuk kesehatannya—tentu saja. Karena aku tak tahu, apakah aku sanggup hidup jika kak Sakura tidak ada di dunia ini atau tidak?

Pertemuannya dengan seorang guru muda di tempat kerjanya membuatku sedikit senang, karena kebahagiaan psikis kak Sakura, pasti berpengaruh besar pada kesehatan fisiknya. Dia merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan aku tentu saja mendukung perasaannya itu. Orang yang begitu kupercaya dapat membahagiakan hidup kak Sakura.

Orang itu mengajakku dan kak Sakura tinggal di rumahnya, mengharuskan kami meninggalkan tempat kumuh kami yang ujarnya sepadan dengan sarang tikus. Dia juga memaksaku untuk terus melanjutkan sekolahku, dan tentu saja dengan biaya darinya. Semula aku menolak dan sempat berpikiran buruk bahwa dia hanya menyogokku agar aku merelakan kak Sakura hidup bersamanya, meskipun dia tahu tanpa begitu pun aku sudah merestui hubungannya dengan kak Sakura. Tapi, ujarannya atas prasangka burukku perlahan mengaburkan dan membasuh pikiran kotorku.

"_Jika kau tidak bersekolah dan kau hanya bisa seperti ini saja tanpa perkembangan yang berarti, kau yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja? Dia sangat menyayangimu—kau tahu itu. Dan, dia sedih melihatmu yang masih berusia sekolah, sudah mengenal arti kekerasan dunia ini hanya untuk dirinya. Seharusnya kau sadar jika kau benar adik dari Sakura."_

Begitulah. Tanpa melupakan perasaan dan harapan kak Sakura, aku kembali bersekolah. Sedangkan dia menikah dengan kakakku, dan membuat perempuan yang kuhormati itu bahagia. Tak bisa kulupakan seri di wajah cantiknya ketika dia menjawab kalimat, "Sakura Namikaze. Apakah kau bersedia untuk hidup bersama Sasuke Uchiha saat kaya maupun miskin, kala sakit ataupun sehat, dalam suka juga duka, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" yang diucapkan oleh pendeta.

Hari yang begitu bersejarah bagiku, dan juga bagi kakakku.

Sebelum kami berdua tahu belang sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, guru matematika di sekolahku yang baru. Suami dari kakakku. Kakak iparku.

Hari itu aku pulang lebih cepat daripada biasanya—semenjak aku bersekolah kembali, aku memang berhenti sepenuhnya dari bekerja sampingan karena Sasuke yang memintaku begitu.

Sepertinya, Sasuke pun tak memiliki kepentingan lagi di sekolah, sehingga kami pulang bersama. Ketika sampai di rumah, yang kami dapati adalah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa kak Sakura tengah berbelanja bahan makanan untuk nanti malam.

_Aku tak pernah berpikiran buruk mengenai Sasuke—oke, lupakan ketika aku berprasangka saat dia berkata ingin membiayai sekolahku. Sasuke orang yang cukup pendiam, dan aku tak pernah mendengarnya bicara yang macam-macam. Tapi, hari itu aku harus kembali mengubah cara pandangku terhadap seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

Aku hanya diam menurut saat dia menawarkan untuk memberi bimbingan belajar padaku. Seperti biasa, dia selalu memberiku pelajaran tambahan yang tak pernah kudapat di sekolah. Dia berharap aku bisa menjadi murid dengan prestasi tinggi, katanya.

Tak ada yang aneh. Dia menjelaskan seperti biasa, dengan suara khasnya yang entah mengapa begitu digilai banyak siswi di sekolahku. Dan diakhir les privat itu, dia menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal mengenai materi yang dia berikan tadi.

Sejauh itu berjalan seperti biasa.

Hingga tiba-tiba dia memandangiku dengan tatapan lain kala aku mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Lidahnya yang tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutku ketika aku ingin menanyakan, "Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" padanya.

Tidak. Tidak hanya dengan mulut. Dia juga berbisik padaku kemudian, sementara tangannya entah merayapi bagian mana tubuhku, "Kau tahu, aku menyesal menikah dengan Sakura. Yang benar saja? Orang yang memiliki penyakit jantung tidak diijinkan melakukan hubungan intim? Omong kosong darimana itu?"

Amarah menyelimuti hatiku. Tapi, semuanya teredam entah karena apa ketika Sasuke menjadi semakin gila lagi. Dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan padaku. Padaku. Pada adik dari istrinya. Adik iparnya. Lebih khusus lagi, adik ipar laki-lakinya.

Dia seharusnya menyentuh kakakku dan bukan aku. Dia seharusnya mencumbu kak Sakura. Sakura Namikaze. Dan bukan Naruto Namikaze. Seharusnya, kakakku lah yang harus mendapat sentuhan hangat dan nyaman ini, bukan aku.

Tidak. Aku salah pada satu hal. Sentuhan yang dia berikan sama sekali tidak hangat dan nyaman. Perlakuannya jauh dari pengertian lembut, baik dalam artian luas maupun sempit. Dia melakukan hal itu dengan kasar. Merobek segalanya milikku. Segalanya. Lahir maupun batin.

Dan ketika kudengar suara benda berat jatuh di depan pintu kamarku yang tidak tertutup, aku menyadari, bukan saja fisik dan hatiku. Tapi juga perasaan kakakku. Hatinya, yang setangguh apapun, tetaplah memiliki keretakan didalamnya.

Dan keretakkan itu meluluhlantakkan segalanya ketika dia melihat kelakuan Sasuke padaku. Kelakuan kurang ajar pria yang dia cintai yang dalam hitungan detik sudah membuat nyawa kakakku tertendang dari tubuhnya, naik ke akhirat sana. Bergabung bersama-sama ayah dan ibu di surga. Meninggalkan aku bersama dengan suaminya yang ternyata memiliki laku bagai iblis gila. Yang hanya terobsesi pada sex dan uang.

Ya. Uang.

Dua hari setelah pemakaman kak Sakura, topeng Sasuke benar-benar telah terpecah dua. Memperlihatkan wajah asli Sasuke yang suka mabuk-mabukkan dan hura-hura. Dia menyimpan banyak minuman beralkohol di kulkasnya. Dia membeli berkarton-karton rokok, dan yang membuatku sangat kesal adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku pergi dari tempat tinggalnya.

"_Kau adik iparku. Aku satu-satunya keluargamu. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana lagi?"_

Dan aku tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Karena baginya, aku adalah ladang uang tambahan.

Sasuke sering pulang malam, dan dia tak pernah sekalipun tidak membawa satu dua orang temannya. Mengijinkan teman yang dia bawa itu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kurang ajar padaku. Sementara dia, mabuk-mabukkan di luar kamar dengan uang yang dia dapat dari hasil menjual harga diriku. Jiwaku.

**.::DP::.**

"Belajar sungguh-sungguh. Sakura akan bahagia jika melihatmu sukses dikemudian hari."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Aku yakin, kak Sakura pasti sangat menyesal di surga sana, karena mengetahui aku masih tinggal bersama dengan ular berbisa ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar. Aku tak bisa mengadu pada siapapun. Pun, aku tak memiliki bukti. Semua orang percaya pada Sasuke, dan jika kuceritakan yang sebenarnya, justru akulah yang dianggap mengolok-olok dan mencemarkan nama baik Sasuke.

Aku tidak memberinya ekspresi apapun saat kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah bersama-sama. Kami diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tanpa ada satu keinginan pun dariku untuk mengucapkan kata, memulai percakapan.

Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya ada satu harapan. Harapan bahwa Sasuke mengijinkan aku pergi dari rumahnya. Aku begitu mengharapkan Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Aku tak keberatan membayar biaya yang selama ini dia berikan padaku. Biaya sekolah. Biaya hidup. Apapun, aku akan menggantinya. Hanya saja, setidaknya ijinkan aku keluar dari rumah sialan itu. Hanya itu.

Aku tak pernah lagi meminta pada Tuhan. Aku lupa, kapan terakhir kali aku berdoa untukNya yang selalu memberi kesusahan, kesusahan dan kesusahan tanpa henti padaku dan kakakku. Ujian yang Dia berikan padaku tak berkesudahan dan tanpa akhir yang jelas. Aku membenci hal itu. Hal dimana dia menghukumku—yang tak tahu dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat—dengan ujian maha berat, sementara banyak pendosa diluar sana—contohnya Sasuke—justru terlihat tak pernah mendapat ujian yang memberatkan hidup mereka. Satu hal yang kuketahui pasti, harapanku akan Tuhan sama dengan nol.

Aku tak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Bagiku, murid-murid yang sekelas denganku itu hanyalah 'orang yang kutahu nama dan wajahnya' saja. Lagipula, tak ada yang tahu Pak guru Sasuke mereka, guru yang disenangi banyak siswi, dan dikagumi serta dihormati banyak siswa adalah kakak iparku. Pun, tak satu orang jua yang tahu aku tinggal dengan Sasuke.

Semenjak kematian kak Sakura, aku jarang menikmati hidupku kembali. Aku tinggal dalam kepura-puraan. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, bukan karena aku menjauhi mereka. Aku tetap melakukan komunikasi dengan mereka. Bercanda. Berbagi senda gurau. Meskipun aku tak yakin, benarkah tawa yang kuperlihatkan pada murid yang lain itu berasal dari lubuk hatiku? Benarkah tawa—yang kata orang banyak adalah obat dari kesedihan—mampu menghapus kesedihan dan keperihan yang selama ini kudapati baik dari tubuh dan hatiku?

Yah, setidaknya, jika aku menampilkan senyum dan meniadakan wajah murungku, tak akan ada yang bertanya, "Kenapa?" padaku. Karena, aku pungkir bisa menjaga rahasia—apabila mereka menanyakannya—yang selama ini terus dan terus menendang hatiku, meminta keluar dari dalamnya agar semua orang tahu rahasia dari kejahatan dan kebusukan Sasuke.

Hahaha. Kasihan sekali aku.

**.::DP::.**

Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasanya. Mungkin, kurang dari sejam lagi Sasuke akan pulang dengan temannya yang entah siapa, yang kemudian—tanpa persetujuanku—menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengotori kembali tubuhku.

Sudah setahun lebih kak Sakura pergi. Hatiku sudah terlampau kuat untuk menghadapi apapun siksaan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadaku. Hatiku sekeras tumpukan sampah yang berbau busuk dan penuh bakteri dan tak pernah sekalipun mendapat siraman rohani atau sejenisnya. Karena, sejak orang lain mulai menyentuhku, aku sudah tak lagi sebersih dulu. Aku adalah pelacur. Pelacur. Sumber uang haram Sasuke.

Aku bahkan yakin, aku tak pantas bersanding dengan ayah, ibu dan kak Sakura di surga sana. Karena tempat diriku yang kotor dan hina ini adalah di neraka. Bukan di surga yang suci dan bersih.

"Aku pulang."

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup dan suara langkah kaki dua orang yang berjalan melewati koridor. Membuka pintu ruang makan, dimana Sasuke tahu betul aku sudah menunggu kedatangannya dan 'pelanggan'. Sembari menjepitkan rokoknya di sela bibirnya, orang bermata kelam—sekelam hatinya—itu berkata pada kawannya, "Lakukan saja. Dimana pun kau suka." Mata hitam itu beralih padaku. "Naruto. Layani dia."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk murung, dan berjalan mendekati kawannya. Membimbingnya ke kamar yang sudah Sasuke sediakan untukku 'bekerja'.

"Puaskan aku." Rambut cokelat panjang pelangganku kali ini sedikit basah. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dan parfum wanita dari tubuhnya. Sempat berpikir, 'Kenapa dia tidak tertarik pada wanita berkelas yang menemaninya minum dan justru memilih aku?' tapi, aku tak mau membuat suasana menjadi buruk.

Dia yang tak kuketahui namanya ini—mungkin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia datang padaku, tapi aku tak pernah sudi untuk mengingat wajah dan nama orang-orang yang pernah menjamah tubuhku—duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak berkata apapun. Baik bibir maupun hatiku kali ini diam sama sekali. Melakukan apapun yang bisa memuaskan orang ini.

Apapun, karena kepuasan pelanggan adalah tanggung jawabku.

Aku ingat ujar salah seorang guruku yang berkata, seorang laki-laki yang memerintahkan seorang wanita atau istrinya—atau bisa juga pria—untuk pergi memelacurkan diri, itu tidak termasuk kekerasan seksual. Kenapa? Karena—kata guruku—kedua belah pihak merasa diuntungkan. Dari pihak mucikari—penyuruh—mendapatkan uang, sedangkan dari pihak pelacur—yang disuruh—mendapatkan kepuasan. Dan dua-duanya sama-sama senang. Dan, sepertinya hal itu benar adanya. Yah setidaknya, aku mendapat sedikit kepuasan dalam melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hanya sedikit.

Aku tak tahu, kapan tepatnya aku mulai menyadari hal ini. Tapi, usaha apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuat pelangganku dan diriku mencapai kepuasan, itu berjalan sia-sia. Aku bisa berkali-kali membuat pelangganku terbang bagai ke surga. Namun aku? Tidak. Banyak sentuhan yang pernah kurasakan. Tapi, tak satupun yang mampu memuaskanku hingga ke titik tertinggi kenikmatan berada. Tidak. Rata-rata dari mereka hanya mencapai setengahnya. Setengah dari kepuasan yang pernah kurasakan ketika bercumbu dengan orang lain. Dan sialnya, orang lain itu adalah Sasuke.

Ya, hanya Sasuke seorang—yang entah mengapa—mampu membuatku benar-benar menikmati kondisi bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dia. Dan itu benar-benar sial.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku mendengar suara orang itu. Sekali kuingat kembali aroma samar yang kucium saat bersamanya tadi. Bau lavender yang terasa tidak terlalu feminim, dan sangat khas.

Aku orang yang senang menyamakan orang dengan bunga. Dan tak salah lagi, orang itu memiliki karakter dan aroma yang sama dengan bunga lavender. Kesendirian, dan keanggunan. Dan ketika dia telah terikat pada sesuatu, dia akan terus dan terus menjaga sesuatu yang sudah terikat dengannya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ah, biarlah kuanggap dia anggrek. Segala jenis anggrek, cocok untuknya.

Dia jenis orang yang senang menumpang meskipun dia bisa berdiri sendiri. Dan aku sangat benci bunga anggrek.

Pria lavender itu meninggalkanku sendiri, tanpa menyadari ketidakpuasanku. Aku merintih. Menginginkan lebih. Tapi, aku harus bisa menahan kesabaranku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyelimuti tubuhku sendiri, masih di kamar yang berbau cairan orang tadi. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak jijik. Tidak. Aku tak boleh merasa jijik pada pekerjaanku. Jika aku merasakan hal itu, aku tak tahu, murka apa yang 'kan kudapat dari seorang Sasuke.

"Sialan."

Sejak kepergian pelanggan, aku terus dan terus memberi sentuhan pada diriku sendiri hingga aku merasakan sedikit perasaan lega. Atau—jika dia sedang _mood_ malam ini—menunggu si brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku.

Aku tak pernah berhenti berteriak dalam hati untuk cepat meminta Sasuke memasuki kamar, membuka pelindungku dan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat semua kesulitan tubuhku ini lepas, sementara tanganku tak sekalipun terhenti memberi sensasi kecil sambil membayangkan wajah orang brengsek itu.

"Kau puas kali ini?"

Suara itu tidak menggelegar. Tapi, tetap mampu membuat diriku yang tengah mengalami kondisi kepayahan ini bergetar kuat. Ditambah denyutan menyakitkan pada sesuatu yang tak pernah sekalipun kulepaskan sejak tadi.

Langkah kakinya mendekat, dan—seperti biasa—jantungku terpacu begitu cepat. Antara tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan jamahan dari Sasuke, ataupun karena takut pada sesuatu. Tapi, takut pada apa, aku tak tahu begitu jelas.

Kupikir beginilah jadinya: dia membuka selimutku, menatap dengan jijik diriku yang merengkuh tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur, dan melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh temannya tadi padaku. Sedang aku, meskipun merintih kesakitan, terus meminta sensasi itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Jawab aku. Apa kau puas, Naruto?" Dia terus membentakku sementara aku terus mengerang penuh rasa sakit menerima setiap perlakuannya yang kasar kepada diriku. Aku menggeleng. Terus menggeleng, tanpa berani bersuara—karena bibirku cukup sibuk untuk mengeluarkan suara lain selain rintihan dan erangan.

"Jawab aku, Naruto. Kali ini kau puas oleh orang itu? Puas?" Kali ini dia menahan jalan keluar menuju rasa legaku dengan jemari panjangnya. Aku menangis, merintih dan kemudian menjawab, "Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak."

Seharusnya dia tahu hal itu. Seharusnya dia hapal akan hal itu. Hapal bahwa tubuhku takkan bisa terpuaskan, bahkan oleh sejuta pria sekalipun. Tubuhku yang hanya bisa mencapai titik kenikmatan jika dia yang merengkuh. Dia yang menjamah. Dia yang mengeksplorasi. Dan bukan orang lain.

Saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata hal itu—hal dimana aku sama sekali sulit merasa puas oleh orang lain—adalah salah satu akibat yang disebabkan oleh satu kata yang haram kumiliki.

Cinta.

**.::DP::.**

"Hai. Namaku Sai. Seperti yang kukatakan di depan kelas tadi, aku pindahan dari Otogakure. Kau manis. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aku sama sekali lupa untuk berkedip dalam lima menit terakhir saat pemuda pucat penuh senyum –yang baru lima belas menit lalu resmi menjadi anggota baru di kelas ini—dengan tanpa basa-basinya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ditambah lagi, dengan suara yang tidak dia pelankan sama sekali.

Semua orang menatapku. Sekaligus memandangi Sai dan takjub pada kenekatannya. Sedangkan aku? Takut-takut menatap ke depan kelas, dimana ada seorang guru yang sibuk menulis banyak rumus di papan tulis. Dia bersikap tidak acuh, dan kelakuannya membuatku merasa muak sekarang.

"He? Sai? T... terima kasih. Tapi, aku... uhm, untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang, kau mungkin bisa menolakku. Tapi, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Bagaimana?"

Aku hanya terpaku mendengar tantangannya. Mengedarkan pandanganku kembali ke depan kelas, dimana Sasuke sudah selesai dengan rumusnya, dan berkata dengan tajam ke seluruh murid di kelas, "Aku tak tahu, apakah di kelas guru lain perbincangan cinta-cintaan ini diperbolehkan atau tidak. Tapi untuk kelasku, kuberi peringatan kepada kalian, jika masih ingin mengikuti pelajaranku, lebih baik lupakan cinta kalian pada apapun, atau kupaksa kalian mencintai matematika. Bahkan hingga itu membuat kalian membunuh diri kalian sendiri."

Dia sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan mataku. Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Tapi, kenapa aku kesal? Dan untuk apa?

Membalas senyuman Sai, aku berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Meskipun saat ini aku sedang merisaukan banyak hal.

Tapi diantara banyak hal itu, kenapa yang paling menonjol adalah Sasuke?

**.::DP::.**

Malam ini Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak membawa temannya. Di malam-malam sebelumnya pun begitu. Aku merasa kesepian. Dan sedikit sedih. Dan lagi-lagi aku bertanya, sebenarnya kekesalanku di hari ketika Sai mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarku, dan kesedihanku malam ini untuk apa?

Aku membasuh wajahku. Sekaligus ingin sekalian membasuh kegundahan di hatiku. Tapi, air sebenar-benarnya bisa membasuh kekotoran hatiku bukanlah air yang mengalir dari keran air ini. Sama sekali bukan.

"Kau terlihat bersenang-senang hari ini."

Semula mataku memancarkan keterkejutan kala melihat Sasuke yang berada di pintu kamarku begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi, keterkejutan itu berganti dengan rasa sedih dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu, dan menimbulkan efek lain. Rasa cemas.

"Bagaimana?" Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Melepaskan handukku dari rambut, dan menunduk dalam.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki perasaan cinta pada orang yang bernama Sai itu?"

Dia terus bertanya mengenai Sai—yang memang beberapa hari ini terus-terusan mendekati dan bersama denganku—sementara dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arahku.

"Dan, apakah kau sudah melakukan hal itu dengan si orang Otogakure? Sex? Apa kau puas setelah disentuhnya?"

Wajahku memerah. Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini. "Bu...bukan begitu, Sasuke."

Tanpa kutahu, dia ternyata sudah berada tepat di depanku. Memegangi daguku, dan mendongakkan kepalaku agar menatap wajahnya, "Hm? Apakah itu artinya, dia belum menyentuhmu sama sekali?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresiku saat ini darinya. Wajahku tetap memerah, dan mataku terasa begitu perih. Keinginan memberontak tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku. Menampik tangannya yang memegangi daguku, aku berkata padanya, "B...bukan urusanmu."

Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke segusar malam ini, sebelumnya. Dia menarik kasar tanganku hingga tubuhku terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Naruto."

Rasa perih di mataku semakin menjadi. Dan tiba-tiba basah. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku terisak. "Bukan."

Dia menamparku. Cukup keras hingga aku bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Malam itu, dia melakukan hal yang sudah beberapa malam ini tak kudapatkan. Melakukannya jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rintih kesakitanku. Dia seperti menikmati eranganku, sementara aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang—meskipun kesakitan—tetap merasakan kebahagiaan tak terhingga saat tangannya menjamahku.

Ada setetes cairan yang tak kukenal yang tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi punggungku yang telanjang. Melupakan rasa sakit dan takutku, aku menatap ke belakang. Pada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan mengharukan.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

"Bodoh." Ini bukan kali pertama dia mengata-ngataiku dengan sebutan ini. Tapi, mendengar dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan tangis yang berlinangan dari matanya, membuatku terenyuh. Tangannya yang semula berada di sisi kiri dan kananku, menyangga agar dia tak jatuh menimpaku, kini memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Bisiknya, "Aku cemburu. Sialan."

**.::DP::.**

Air ini lagi-lagi tak mampu mencapai hatiku. Hanya bisa membasahi tubuh luarku, dari kepala hingga kaki. Tapi toh, aku tak memerlukan air yang bisa menembus ke dalam batinku, kurasa. Tidak. Rasanya tidak perlu.

Aku mengamati pantulanku di cermin. Memegangi memar di wajahku, bekas tamparan Sasuke. Sedang tubuhku yang juga tak kalah merah, baik karena memar pukulan, maupun gigitan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Hatiku sama sekali tidak mempercayai ini. Sama sekali tak percaya bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Orang yang menjadi penyebab kak Sakura pergi dari dunia ini. Orang yang selalu kusalahkan karena penderitaanku selama ini.

Tertawa kecil, aku meninju dinding di sampingku. "Aku ini masokis atau apa?"

**.::END::.**

**.::Tamat::.**

**.::Udah Gak bersambung lagi::.**

**.::Selesai::.**

**.::Bukan TBC::.**

**A/N**: Etto. Itu tulisannya End, loh ya. Ee... eN... Deeee. END. Habis. Tamat. Udah gak bersambung lagi. Jadi, jangan review minta diupdate /dulu bikin oneshot juga ada yang ngereview minta diupdate. Ini oneshot bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu. One shot /greget/. Ah, udahlah. Ngingat yang lalu, brasa gokil sendiri. Mau review atau enggak, saya gak maksa. Itu hak reader. Yang pasti, terima kasih udah baca ^^


End file.
